The present invention relates generally to the trailer hitch field and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch incorporating an accessory mounting assembly that may be pivotally secured to a hitch bar without necessitating removal of the hitch ball carried on the hitch bar.
Bicycle racks and other article carriers for attachment to passenger vehicle bumpers and trailer hitches are well known in the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,195 to Fullhart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,103 to Duvernay et al. and Des. U.S. Pat No. 426,186 to McCoy et al. As shown in the Duvernay et al. patent the trailer hitch accessory includes a mounting post adapted for receipt in the receiver box of the trailer hitch receiver assembly, an upright support post pivotally mounted to the mounting post by cooperating brackets and an article carrier at the upper end of the vertical support post for cradling a frame of a bicycle as well as holding gloves, keys and other small articles.
While such a device is useful for its intended purpose, it should be noted that by utilizing a mounting bar that is received in the receiver box use of this article carrier necessitates removal of the standard hitch bar. Many users find the back and forth swapping of the hitch bar and accessory mounting bar inconvenient or burdensome and, therefore, desire an alternative approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,602 to Depot discloses a bicycle/ski carrier that may be mounted to the standard hitch bar in the trailer hitch receiver box without necessitating the removal of the hitch ball. The device disclosed in the Depot patent includes a mounting block secured under the hitch ball, a vertical support post supporting the article carrier, a mounting frame for securing the post to the mounting block and a latching mechanism including cams, a lever, a latch plate and control handle. By operation of the handle the latch may be released to allow the vertical post and article carrier to pivot with respect to the hitch bar.
While the article carrier disclosed in the Depot patent mounts directly to the hitch bar without removing the hitch ball and therefore eliminates any need to remove either the hitch ball or the hitch bar in order to install the article carrier, it is not without its shortcomings. Specifically, the device utilizes a relatively complicated latching mechanism in order to provide and control its pivoting function. As such, the mechanism is relatively costly to produce. Further, the greater the number of parts, the more prone the mechanism is to becoming out of adjustment so as to not function properly. Thus, a need has been identified for a simple, yet reliable, article carrying accessory that may be mounted on a hitch bar carrying a hitch ball.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, a trailer hitch assembly is provided including a hitch bar and a hitch ball carried on the hitch bar. The hitch ball includes a ball head, a stem and a fastener for engaging the stem and securing the hitch ball to the hitch bar.
Additionally, the trailer hitch assembly includes a trailer hitch accessory mounting assembly. That mounting assembly includes a bracket having a first aperture for receiving the stem or shank of the hitch ball and two depending mounting flanges. Each of the mounting flanges includes a second aperture and a third aperture. A pivot pin is received in the second aperture in each of the mounting flanges. A locking pin is received in the third aperture in each of the mounting flanges. A first fastener is provided for securing the pivot pin in the second apertures of the mounting flanges. A second fastener is provided for securing the locking pin in the third aperture of the mounting flanges.
The trailer hitch assembly may also include a trailer hitch accessory having a trailer hitch accessory mounting bracket coupler. The coupler nests around the trailer hitch accessory mounting bracket when properly mounted in position. The coupler is substantially U-shaped in profile and includes two depending skirts. Each of the skirts includes a fifth aperture and a sixth aperture. The pivot pin is received in the fifth aperture in each of the depending skirts while the locking pin is received in the sixth aperture in each of the depending skirts.
Additionally, the trailer hitch accessory includes a support post and the coupler further includes an arcuate mounting flange for securing the support post to the coupler. The mounting flange is semicylindrical having a first end that is welded or otherwise secured to the coupler and a support post receiving socket that is welded or otherwise secured by a fastener to the support post. Of course, the trailer hitch accessory may also include an article carrier. That article carrier may take the form of a bike rack, a ski rack, a cargo box or basket, a folding table or any other useful article carrier construction appropriate for mounting to the trailer hitch assembly of a towing vehicle. As should be appreciated, the trailer hitch accessory is selectively displaceable between a pivoted position wherein the accessory pivots away from the vehicle to allow the opening of and access to a hatchback door, tailgate or trunk lid of the towing vehicle and an upright position for holding articles during vehicle operation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the mounting assembly alone is claimed.
In the following description there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.